Talk:Defias Brotherhood EU Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- Shall we aswell add to the "If you are experinced editor please add infobox......" aswell to add catogries, or its obvious? Rasonal 18:55, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Pimpin' the front page. I suggest we put some basic server information on the front page, maybe a link to a random article, some pictures and links to basic information pages. That will help stop my eyes bleeding. Your thoughts? Since this is not just my site. Archal --Hazgalol 20:32, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Its tempting, You know. Your eyes bleeding, or benefit of the server.. hmm.. Kidding, Yes, we shall add to the side one article, changing it once a week or day, example of good articles about guilds, characters, events, and so. Aswell as Pictures taken from RP events, and so, with small describe down. Good idea, Archal, But I will not bum...Bah. Rasonal 20:45, 6 July 2009 (UTC) I wrote the following as a summary for the realm, to be posted later onto the front page. Discuss :> The oldest and most well-established RP-PvP server, Defias Brotherhood is often looked at as the best RP-PvP server, especially in relation to its World-PvP activities and roleplaying. With plots everywhere, both on Alliance as on Horde side, RP is flourishing. Basically every playable race has it's own racial guild, representing their race's best interests, be it Blood Elf, Undead, Dwarf or Night Elf. Allignment specific guilds can be found here too. From shadowy cults to rightious followers of the Holy Light, and even thieves and criminals, Defias Brotherhood has everything a roleplayer would want. PvP wise, Defias Brotherhood is a very active realm as well. Various guilds lead expeditions into the heart of enemy territory, almost on a daily basis. World PvP is everywhere. Wintergrasp is in constant turmoil. Even premades to all kinds of battlegrounds are organized on a very regular basis. PvE wise, Defias Brotherhood has lots to offer as well. Several Ulduar-raiding guilds are active here, on 10 man as well as 25 man level. --Hazgalol 21:34, 6 July 2009 (UTC) I think it shall be added, though also add its friendly realm aswell, and we don't mix IC with OOC.. Indeed you can lie a bit. If we get one more that say it shall be post, I think we shall post it right away, thank you. Rasonal 16:02, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I like it.. Go post ;P Can anybody edit the layout a bit? Tried some things, but I'm not a wiki expert. I'd like to see some boxes around the basic info, like on the wowwiki site. In it's current state, it looks more like an article than a front page. Also, I want DB art, screenshots, paintings and photoshops to give a nice buisiness card. /Archal --Hazgalol 20:11, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ---- I am with archal at this, Box for explanation, box for favourite artical changes per day/week- its also exapmle for how to make your own article, and another box for screenshoot from serever- screenshow the day, with small information about it. Mabey give few experts in wiki do this job, each week/day whatever they choose they change the guy who is respobsible for that.. What say you? Rasonal 22:09, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Agreed to be honest. Let's find us a wiki expert! --Hazgalol 06:31, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry to use this place, but is there any internal directory where we can leave messages on our contributions and requests for help? Had some issues, now solved, and didn't want to go spam the thread in the realm forums so... any ideas? Also, great thumbs up for this initiative, I am excited myself and should stop doing articles and go study :) B * All pages have a 'Talk' page. (on the upper right hand corner, next to the 'Article' tab there is a 'Discussion' tab, that takes you to the Talk page). It is just like this Talk page. Post in that Talk page for your specific entry, and anyone who checks the Recent Changes page will see it and be able to reply to any requests. --Rhifox/Drustai 14:42, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Side-bar Links I've noticed the sidebar got changed to link to some categories. I'd recommend instead of linking directly to the category, to instead have a single 'Categories' button, which when hovered over, allows you to browse the various categories. There will be too many categories if you try and put them all in the side bar (right now it looks like whoever changed it only managed to fit the 'Characters' and 'Males' categories and no others). Particularly, I recommend adding the 'Browse' category to the sidebar, as I've now put all of the 'main' categories into the Browse category. Putting the Browse category on the sidebar will essentially serve the same purpose as the 'Quickbar' links on the main page. --Rhifox/Drustai 23:19, 11 July 2009 (UTC) *I have added all the categories to the sidebar now. Should be much easier to go from category to category from any page on the Wiki now. --Rhifox/Drustai 09:28, 13 July 2009 (UTC) *Jolly good work! --Taz3/Rayder The new main page I've readded the Quickbar to the bottom of the page, as it was a good navigation source. Also, how are we going to be handling Featured Articles? Shouldn't there be a discussion and vote? What kind of rotation? Once a week? Month? Etc. --Rhifox/Drustai 00:44, 12 July 2009 (UTC) First of all, GOOD JOB for what you did. Now, about the featured articles, I say vote for once 4-5 days, question is- where shall we vote? Rasonal 10:02, 12 July 2009 (UTC) You can nominate the articles, characters, etc. at http://defiaseu.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Nominating When there's enough (+2) articles nominated, a poll shall be created. --Taz3 New Admin Issue This is just a general notice, as I was told by someone to come here and make someone else an admin due to my absence. Sadly, I am unable to appoint new admins, as Taz3 (the owner of the wiki) only gave me adminship, rather than 'bureaucrat' status, which means I lack the power to add more admins. If ANYONE has any method of contacting Taz3, please do, as he is the only one who can add more admins. I do not play WoW anymore and do not regularly check this wiki, so I do not have the capability of performing admin duties at this time. Getting into contact with Taz3 is necessary for continued admin-level maintenance of this wiki. Alternatively, someone who is interested in becoming admin might try petitioning a Wikia authority, at their help forums or so on, about a way to get them to install a new bureaucrat that way. I apologize that I cannot do more. I am going to be removing the featured article/character/media from the main page, as until we have active admins, these will be incapable of being updated. Rhifox/Drustai 10:32, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Proposal for new front page This is a proposal for a new front page of the wiki, based on Wowpedia's front page. The layout doesn't appear correctly because the article has only like 75% of the width of the main page, so I suggest copying the source, pasting is in the main page, and clicking Preview to see how it actually looks. It contains exactly the same text, only the layout is different. (Luxorr (talk) 14:54, December 28, 2012 (UTC))